DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) In recent years, a growing body of research has demonstrated that the use of alcohol or drugs with sex is related to the occurrence of unsafe sexual activities-notably unprotected intercourse-that place an individual at risk for pregnancy or disease transmission, however, contradictory findings also exist (Leigh & Stall, 1993). Despite an explosion of research in recent years of research on this topic, there has yet been no attempt to identify all existing studies, suggest factors that may affect heterogeneity among study findings, and analyze these factors quantitatively. The objectives of the proposed research are to further explore the relationship of substance use to risky sexual behavior by conducting a meta-analysis of existing studies of this relationship. The results of this analysis can enhance understanding the dynamics of the relationship of substance use to risky sexual behavior, thereby contributing to research, preventive and education efforts to contain the spread of AIDS.